


Confession

by Curlhy



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlhy/pseuds/Curlhy
Summary: Adam decide it's time for Kai to know what happened between him and Mira in the game.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> After the end of the show, I was curious about how would Kai react if he knew about Adam and Mira. I decided to go all out with fluff (my guilty pleasure).  
> I apologize for any mistakes or strange syntax (I'm french). Feel free to leave constructive reviews.

Adam and Kai were alone in a simple room with a couch, and a large table filled with foods and drinks. Mira wasn’t here because she was looking for a restroom. They were brought here without any further informations.

Kai had candies in one hand and a blue drink in the other. Adam was walking in circle trying to gather the courage to talk to Kai. 

-Kai ? Said the brown teen while trying to be self-confident.

The other teen turned around, a mouth full of sweets.

-Can I talk to you ?

Kai nodded and came a bit closer.

-I feel like I should tell you that … when we were in the game … Mira kissed me.

Kai swallowed loudly, his eyes fixed on Adam’s.

-I know you have a crush or whatever on her so I thought it would be better if you knew.

-What did you do ? Asked Kai frowning.

-Sorry ?

-How did you react ?

-I pushed her away. I’m not interested, explained calmly Adam.

-Really ?

-Yeah, she isn’t really my type. I-I have my eyes on someone else.

Just for a second Adam saw a glint of sadness in Kai’s eyes.

-You should tell them.

-Really ?

Kai nodded, avoiding the look of the brown teen in front of him.

Without adding any words, Adam leaned towards Kai. He took his small face between his hands and he kissed him slowly not wanting to scare him. At first Kai, didn’t react then he distractedly let his glass fall and he put his hands on Adam’s back to pull him closer. 

When they finally pulled apart, a heavy silence reigned in the room

-Adam ?

The older one realising what just happened bite his lip while looking at Kai.

-What about the other person ?

Adam rolled his eyes before looking at the good-looking guy in front of him. He fondled Kai’s face before mumbling :

-I’m in love with a moron.

Kai who was still close to the brown teen heard clearly the mumble. Adam saw the moment when the younger one assimilated his words because he stared in amazement and his cheeks flushed. Timidly, Kai came closer to Adam and murmured :

-I love you too.


End file.
